


'i think the ship is alive'

by reigninblxxd



Category: Event Horizon (1997), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon Divergence, Demonic Themes, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gore, Multi, Outer Space, Scary, carol is an engineer, carol loves her ship, clint barton deserves more love, give birdbrain some love, scott and quill are side bois, so he has a major role, space is scary, still have powers bc why not, still smart, the asgardians are just advanced astronauts, tony doesnt have his suit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigninblxxd/pseuds/reigninblxxd
Summary: "You can't go home. She won't let you." Carol said, indifferent to Clint's anger."What the hell do you mean by that?" Clint demanded.All in vain, when he realised Carol had vanished into the shadows.-an extremely unneeded Event horizon AU because i love marvel and space and horror so. hope you like it





	1. introduction

_**2015:** Carol Danvers takes over S.H.I.E.L.D  
_

**_2020:_**   _Nick Fury announces his first spaceflight and successful colonisation  of the moon._

_**2025:** Successful colonisation of Mars._

**_2030:_ ** _A new project at NASA has been taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D. A new spacesuit is in the works._

_**2035:** Successful colonisation of Ceres, with Wakanda at it's core.  
_

**_2040:_ ** _Pepper Potts-Stark is pronounced dead. Tony Stark takes to space travel._

_**2045:** Carol Danvers announces a project working alongside Wakanda.  
_

_**2050:** Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D create the ship known as_  _the_ Event Horizon _, which is capable of interstellar space travel._

 _ **March, 2050:** Hela and the crew of the_ Event Horizon  _disappear beyond the orbit of Neptune._ _  
_

_**2057:** Now...  
_


	2. 1; a (not so) nice surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Pete? You may want to see this.."  
> -
> 
> Scott and Peter find a strange signal coming from Neptune.

_Dark_ , _dark, dark. Too dark for my eyes. Make it stop, Carol! Make it stop!!_

Carol woke up with a jolt in her room on the space station.  _Maria...,_ she thought to herself. She always blamed herself for Maria's death, but everyone else knew who did it. Rumlow, a monster of his own design. Killed Maria without a second thought. Steve and Bucky tried to help, but Maria lost too much blood. Natasha helped bury her. Carol retreated to the space station after that.

 "Wasp, start up the coffee," Carol said as she sat up and stared at her pictures of Maria.

"Certainly, Carol," The AI replied. Carol waited to hear the sound of the coffee pot starting before getting out of bed. She walked slowly to the kitchen, ignoring the empty bedroom in the hallway. She cooked herself some scrambled eggs to start the day, staring out of her window at the stars, the moon, and Venus.

-

 "Hey, Pete? You may want to see this.."

"'Sup, Lang?" Peter Quill walked over to his fellow astronauts computer.

"I've picked up a distress signal," Scott said, obviously worried, "from Neptune."

Peter nearly choked on his own spit before rushing to his computer and contacting someone.

"Shuri, Shuri this is Peter Quill from the Mars station. I have information that needs to be transferred to someone, please. Over and out." Peter said before exhaling sharply. 

"Fuck," Scott muttered.

-

"Carol, you have an incoming call."

Carol sighed and hit the _answer_ button.

Rhodey and T'Challa appear on the screen.

"Can I help you two?" Carol says, annoyed that she is receiving a call nearly 2 hours after she woke up. Especially from the king of Wakanda.

"We have a matter of the upmost importance, Doctor," T'Challa says, elegantly as ever.

"Shuri received startling information from the Mars station regarding a distress signal," Rhodey said, sounding slightly panicked.

"A distress signal? From where?" Carol asks, knowing it had been 7 years since any manned missions went beyond Ceres.

Rhodey just takes a long pause, sighs, and looks at Carol. "The orbit of Neptune."

Carol's eyes go wide, astonished. "N..Neptune..could it be?"

"It is. We had Lang and Quill check." Rhodey nervously rubs his neck.

"The problem is that part of the video is missing, but the audio is pieced together," Shuri says, coming up behind her brother.

"Play it," says Carol, leaning in to hear it.

Shuri hits play.

What comes from the other end is a terrifying mix of human screams and inhuman sounds and gurgling and crying. 

" _Liberate...me.."_

"Do you...do you know what that means..?" Carol asks shakily.

Shuri shakes her head. "I do not. If it was any other language, I probably would. But my software does not detect Latin."

Rhodey looks just as disturbed as Carol, but Carol's face reads extreme worry.

She inhales, exhales, and looks at Rhodey. "Call him and his crew."

T'Challa clears his throat. "Barton and his crew are on vacation on Mars. Can't it wait?"

"I want to leave in 9 hours," Carol demands, "I need to find my ship as soon as possible."

Rhodey just nods and disconnects. Shuri lets her brother leave. "Do you need anything, Doctor Danvers?"

"No thank you, Shuri. You're a sweet girl," Carol says with a weak smile.

Shuri disconnected. Carol stared outside. Her ship, her creation, her legacy...it had just reappeared. Maybe she would even reunite with Brunnhilde, if she was okay. 

The _Event Horizon_ has returned from the dead.

-

Clint Barton was in his room, while the rest of his crew was shopping around on Mars. Natasha wanted him to go, but Clint insisted on staying alone. 

"Sir, you have an incoming call." 

"Patch it through, Jarvis," Clint mumbles.

Rhodey appeared on the screen. Clint groans. "What, missing Tony?" Clint snaps. Rhodey sighs and flips Clint off. "Shut up, birdbrain."

Clint just laughs. "Alright, alright, what's up?"

Rhodey sighs. "You have a mission."

Clint drops his jaw. "You fuckin' kidding me? A mission during the vacation..."

"Just gather up the rest of your crew, Barton. I'm sending a woman by the name of Carol Danvers to the Mars station. Three of you know her. She'll direct you guys," Rhodey says.

Clint his the disconnect, contacts his crew, urgently beeping Peter Parker because he's prone to forgetfulness. Clint sighs.

"This is gonna be a long vacation." He gets up, packing his clothing and grabbing his uniform, annoyed and confused by this Danvers woman.

-

"A mission? During our leave?" Natasha blurts out. Wanda is clinging to her arm.

"Steve was planning on taking us to Ceres..," Bucky says, squeezing Steve's hand. Steve nods.

"It's not my damn fault, alright? We're picking up a woman named.." Clint glanced at his screen. "Carol Danvers."

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha all look shocked. "Carol? Oh my.." Steve says quietly.

Tony looked over at them, then back at his husband. "Who is Carol Danvers?"

"She created the ship...uh, the _Event Horizon,"_ Bruce said, his fingers rubbing small circles on Tony's back.

"I hate to be that guy, but is it too late to go home?" Peter mumbles, twirling a bit of the web from his suit around his finger.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sam says from the pilots' seat. "Closing in on the space station."

Wanda moved to help. Natasha just sighed as Bucky went to the medical to look for supplies, and Bruce followed. Peter just shifted uncomfortably as Tony comforted him. "It's okay, Baby Bear.." 

This crew had no idea what they were in for, and Peter certainly wasn't ready for it. Tony had just gotten remarried, and Steve and Bucky didn't want to lose each other again. Wanda just held Natasha's hand and Sam watched them, admirably.

Carol boarded the ship, nodding at Clint and quickly rushing past. She felt out of place and looked nervous. She ran a hand through her hair, noticing the three couples and the parenting dynamic everyone had with the youngest boy. Clint seemed hostile towards her, but he seemed to be best friends with Natasha.

Carol watched them all. She had never had a friend group like this since Maria died. She half-smiled to herself before sitting.

-

"Everyone ready for stasis?" Natasha said. Peter looked uneasy, but just reluctantly went to the pods and got in his pod. Tony, Bruce, and Sam followed. Wanda was talking to Carol. 

"Have you ever been in a gravity pod before, Carol?" Wanda said, and Carol finally notices her accent. "Uh, no."

"It will be fine. It simply keeps your body asleep until the waking date comes. Can you move your hair?" Wanda smiles as Carol brushes her hair away from her neck. Wanda sticks a syringe in her neck and Carol steps in the pod, and all pods are set to stay asleep for 70 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but just wait please


	3. 2; waking up and finding darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol smiles, staring outside. "There she is....in all her glory.."

_Wake up, Carol..._

She was still in stasis. When she woke up, the chamber opened and she stepped out. She was the only one. 

Carol roamed the bridge, heading to the cockpit. 

"Carol...."

"What the hell..?" Carol mumbled, "This is weird..." The voice sounded like Maria. Hearing her voice numbed Carol to her core.

She walked into the cockpit, only to stumble on her friend. "M..." Carol struggled to get her name out.

"Carol..? It's so cold..I'm so cold.." Maria said, hushed, whispering.

"It's okay. I'm here," Carol said. Suddenly, her friend was gone.

"Look at me." Maria was behind Carol now, and she opened her eyes. However, staring back at Carol were empty sockets.

"Join me!"

Carol woke up in her chamber, and her oxygen had detached. She banged on the door until Wanda ran over and opened it for her. She fell out, coughing.

-

"Alright, so i think it's time you tell us what we're doing here, Doctor," Clint says, staring coldly at Carol.

"Well, I feel as if it's appropriate to say how much I appreciate your hel-" Carol was cut off.

"You might appreciate it but we sure as hell don't. You dragged us from a well-deserved leave on Mars for a mission we know nothing about. Cut to the damn chase." Clint sat up, staring dead at Carol's eyes.

Carol swallowed. "So...awhile ago, I created a ship. The _Event Horizon._ She disappeared around the orbit of Neptune."

"We're aware.." Natasha says. Tony and Bruce are taking notes.

"Well, she's resurfaced."

"Jesus Christ.." Bucky exclaims. Sam gets up out of his seat, hands on his head. Steve just puts a hand on Bucky's back protectively. Wanda whispers to Natasha, as she doesn't understand much. Tony pulls Peter into a hug.

"Calm down, people!" Clint yells.

"Thanks, Captain Barton." Carol sighs, "A lot of you were probably told that ship was destroyed. Well, it probably wasn't. See, the ship was a collaboration between S.H.I.E.L.D and Wakanda to create a ship to travel faster than light-"

"That's not possible," Bruce says, "unless there's a wormhole in Neptune."

"That's the thing. The ship can create a wormhole."

Peter and Bruce nearly fell out of their seats. Create a wormhole? How is that possible? Questions were swirling around the room. 

"Why in the hell would you send people on a ship like that?" Sam blurted out, obviously annoyed and disturbed.

"Well, we needed to see if it worked. And it did! To..some extent." Carol pulls out an audio device. "King T'Challa and I received this distress call from the Mars station."

She hit play.

Wanda, upon hearing it, held her hands over her ears. Bucky and Peter looked terrified. Natasha held Wanda while listening intently. Tony and Bruce were stone-faced, and Clint looked annoyed.

" _Liberate me.._ " Natasha said. "Save me."

"You took Latin?" Clint scoffed.

"Wasn't exactly a choice, Birdbrain."

"There's also a video, but we don't really have the full thing..." Carol was connecting something to the screen. "It was corrupted somehow."

The video played.

-

_"How are we on fuel and oxygen, Loki?"_

_"All levels are good. Orbital status, Thor?"_

_"Coming up in Neptune's orbit now."_

_Hela smiled at her brothers. "Rocket, Nebula, all trajectories good?"_

_"All systems functioning." Nebula said, flipping a few switches._

_"Well we ain't colliding into any moons, are we?" Rocket said. Brunnhilde laughed._

_"All good to go, Captain," she said with a smile._

_Loki and Thor also smiled._

_-_

_[CUT TO LATER]_

_"I wanted to say how proud I am of my brothers and my crew, and of course Doctor Danvers back at the space station. We wouldn't be here without her excellence," Hela said, raising her glass, the crew following suit. It goes on with them talking for a while, Thor and Rocket playing some intricate card game and Loki being a little flirty with Brunnhilde._

_Then, static, with the same noise._

_-_

Carol tensed up at seeing Loki with Brunnhilde. Wanda and Natasha noticed.

Clint simply sighed. "I knew them." 

"We all did," Tony said.

"Well, there's hope they're still alive," Carol said.

"Reaching the orbit of Neptune." Sam had moved back to the cockpit without anyone noticing. Tony raced up to help.

"Something's on the monitor.." Bruce says.

"That's it.. the _Event Horizon._ " Carol is smiling. 

The crew takes their seats, strapping themselves in. Peter looks nervous, but Bucky does too, so Natasha doesn't feel too bad about her nerves.

"Shit!" Sam blurts out.

"Language." Steve mumbles.

"Now is not the time, Rogers," Clint says sternly.

The ship was now rocking back and forth, Wanda attending to Peter as he wasn't used to the affect of other planet's storms. 

"Where he hell is the ship?!" Clint demands. Tony groans. "Coming up on us. 1000 metres..900...800...700..."

"We're gonna fucking crash into it!" Sam yells.

"500 metres!" Tony blurts.

"Boosters off!" Bucky says. Steve smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

Carol smiles, staring outside. "There she is...in all her glory..."

The _Event Horizon_ was there in front of their ship, in pristine condition.

So far.

-

"There's no evidence of any crash, any destruction. It's all...fine," Sam says.

"Rogers, run a bio-scan," Clint says. Steve nods and starts up the program. Tony and Sam are docking their ship to the _Event Horizon._ Steve looks uneasy. "There are readings all over the ship but not one to lock on."

Clint sighs. Tony and Sam complete the docking process. "Alright. Barnes, Parker, Maximoff, you're with me." He stands up, walking to the back. Bucky leads Peter along and Wanda kisses Natasha on the cheek before going as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the sudden positive feedback, i wasnt expecting it at all!


	4. not an actual update just an A/N

hi i'm super sorry that i haven't updated this story but school is finally OVER but i have to take driver's ed so it'll most likely be a bit before i can write a full chapter as i have to get behind the wheel quite a bit before june 17th. in the meantime, you can check out the fanfiction that inspired mine! also, check out a few other recs i have for ya

event horizon/marvel fic as my inspo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200674/chapters/37862456

a precious interstellar /marvel fic that i love:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055/chapters/6763406

maxwell t


End file.
